


Every Sentinel Needs A Guide

by fyrbyrd



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Oral Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Blair receives an interesting document, Jim also reads it.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 23





	Every Sentinel Needs A Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was published somewhere but I can't remember where.

held the envelope under his arm as he fished his keys out of his pocket to open the door to the loft. He kept remembering the look on his friend’s face when he handed over the papers. They had been translated from Spanish and apparently had the story of a Sentinel and his guide in them.

“I’ve translated some pretty interesting things in my time, but this is quite graphic for the time period,” the translator had told Blair.

“Graphic?”

“Yeah, graphic. It’s lucky you’re broadminded, though I don’t know if you want to include it in your diss.”

Now Blair was home, he was very curious. Graphic? Broadminded? He hurried to the couch and opened the envelope, pulling out the neatly printed pages. Then he began to read of a sentinel or watchman as the word translated from, and his guide/companion and how they worked together to protect their village.

While the watchman watched, the guide not only backed him up and guarded against any loss of concentration (which Blair mentally changed to zoning), he would also care for their camp. Gather and prepare food, cut arrows or spears, tend the fire and gather fresh bedding . Normally all this was woman’s work, but for the guide, it was the way for them.

The account came from a soldier who was curious, begged permission to visit the watchman and see how he worked. He was impressed by the man and by the absolute devotion of the guide.

At the meal he watched the guide do everything, take everything to his partner. And saw the sentinel reward his guide with small gentle touches to arms, back and face. The soldier had never seen such a close friendship between men before.

Then at night when all was done, the guide retired to their bedding and lay down. The soldier did the same as he watched the sentinel stand, scan the area until satisfied, then move to lay beside his guide, even putting his arm over him in a protective way.

Sometime in the night the soldier heard a soft moan and turned over quietly to investigate, what greeted his eyes surprised him. The sentinel was gently stroking his guide’s naked body with long lazy strokes down his legs with fingertips. The sentinel was naked also, though they had both been clothed when he went to sleep.

He watched as the sentinel urged the guide onto his stomach and rolled on top of him, pushing the guide’s legs apart until his legs were between them and he half knelt and guided his penis into the guide’s anus and began to pump gently, slowly, intensely and the guide moaned and moved with him. The soldier could not believe what he was watching, but he could not stop either. The sentinel seemed intent on pleasuring his guide, keeping the slow and easy pace up for what must have been half an hour before he stopped and lay down on top of his guide, still united with him, nuzzling his neck, stroking but not moving his body. He must have remained like that for at least ten minutes before he raised himself up and began to move again, only this time with more force, this time he was getting more pleasure, virtually thrusting all the way in and all the way out, and the guide was matching him and clamping down with every down thrust. Then suddenly he got faster and with several hard thrusts, he came and once more lay atop his guide, this time panting.

He wasn’t the only one panting. Blair tore his eyes from the page. Now he knew what graphic meant!

He turned his eyes back to the pages.

Finally the sentinel rolled off his guide and got to his feet, he moved off to relieve himself in private. The guide rolled too, only onto his back with a satisfied look on his face. The sentinel returned, the soldier closed his eyes, but he need not have bothered, the sentinel had eyes only for his guide, and lay back down also on his back, gathering his guide to him to hold close and both seemed to go to sleep in this embrace.

The soldier remained with them a few days and each night the sentinel mated with his guide. Even on a night the soldier thought he would not because he had been angered by his guide’s actions that day.

What had happened was that one of the arrows the guide had made had broken when the sentinel had tried to use it. While the sentinel continued on with hunting his prey the guide had picked up the offending arrow and carried with him back to the camp.

It was plain from the sentinel’s face that he was angry with the guide from the moment the arrow had broken. But it was not until he reached camp that anything happened between them. By then the guide had completed his duties, everything was ready for that evening. Then as the sentinel entered the camp, the soldier watched as the guide stripped naked and moved to bow at his sentinel’s feet holding up the broken arrow as he bowed his head to the ground.

The sentinel took the arrow and threw it to the ground in anger. The guide backed away and crawled to the bushes pulling away a vine that looked very much like a willow wand. Then he crawled back to the sentinel and presented this as he had the arrow. The sentinel took the wand and flexed it, then grasped it by its end and cut it through the air like a whip. He was satisfied with it. With a foot he pushed his guide up, the guide moved to the edge of the camp and stood reaching for the branch of a tree there. He put both hands on the tree and grasped the branch tightly. The sentinel pushed his legs apart, which made him lean a little forward in an arch. Then the sentinel moved back and let the willow switch fly over his guide’s back and buttocks. The guide did not make a single sound during the whipping that left his back and buttocks bleeding. The sentinel threw the whip away and returned to his place beside the fire. The guide let go of the tree and fell to his knees, the soldier saw tears in his eyes, there had to be a great deal of pain, the sentinel had not been gentle. A broken arrow could have meant life and death for him. Slowly the guide crawled back to the fire and fed his sentinel as he would any other night, thought this night he did not eat himself. Then crawled to their bedding to lie down.

That night the soldier awoke to their mating, the guide whimpering as the sentinel gently washed the dried blood off his guide’s back and kissed each welt with his tongue. He saw the soldier watching them, but it did not bother him in the least, he just continued as if the stranger were not there, making gentle love to his guide.

There it seemed the papers ended, there was no more. Never before had he found anything so… intimate, so….sexy. A mated Sentinel and Guide. Hmm, sounded good to him, but of course he would never be as submissive as that, would he?

No, in these modern times it could not be like that. And they weren’t really working as Guide and Sentinel full time. The situation was completely different. They didn’t have to depend on hunting and gathering to survive. They had supermarkets and they shared the chores between them, around their separate jobs, separate lives. 

His hand brushed over the bulge in his pants. He wished Jim was interested in him, like he was interested in Jim. He would love to make love with his Sentinel, or have his Sentinel make love to him. Nah, not going to happen. 

He needed a shower, he didn’t expect Jim home until late so he had plenty of time before making dinner, as it was his turn. He left the papers on the coffee table and moved off to gather the clothes he’d put on, then to the bathroom for his shower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim heard the shower going before he got in the door. He was home very early having wrapped up his current case and done all the paperwork, without Blair’s assistance. It would be nice to lounge around the loft tonight with his friend, maybe watch a game or movie together. They hadn’t done that much lately. Jim landed on the couch and noticed the papers sitting there. He wondered what Blair was working on right now, it wouldn’t hurt to look, show a little interest in what Blair did.

He lifted the file and opened it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Blair got out of the shower and had gotten dressed in comfortable clothes, he found Jim was in the kitchen having gotten himself a beer..

“Oh hey Jim, you’re home early.”

“Ah, yeah Chief, got everything wrapped up. Get an early night tonight.”

“Good, I’ll get dinner started in a moment.”

“Sure Chief,” Jim went back to the couch and sat down, his eyes making sure they did not fall on the file there.

Blair hurried to get their dinner begun.

“Wanna another beer Jim?”

“Sure Chief.”

“What do you want to do tonight? I was just going to have a quiet evening, as I wasn’t expecting you till late.”

“I just want to lay back tonight Chief. Just Relax, that’s all I want to do.”

“Oh, okay.”

Finally Blair noticed the file sitting on the coffee table in front of Jim. He did not want to draw any attention to it, so he sat on the couch with his beer and tried to ignore it.

“Got some work to do, Chief?” said Jim, and Blair wanted to sink into the couch.

“Ah no, all finished now.”

“Oh,” said Jim leaning forward, “What’s this then? Something for your diss?”

“Ah well, it’s interesting, but I won’t be able to include it in my work. It’s a little….”

“Graphic?”

Blair almost choked on his beer. “You— choke – read it?”

“Sorry Chief, didn’t mean to pry, but it was quite… interesting really. Very interesting.”

“Oh. How?”

“The closeness of the Sentinel and Guide relationship.”

Blair nodded, “It didn’t… offend you.”

“No, why should it Chief?”

Blair blinked, “Oh no reason.”

“I mean it seems quite natural to me that in those times they would pair up like that. The Sentinel’s territory would have been quite large and he and the Guide would be away from their village for long periods. And a man does have his needs.”

“Needs,” Blair said quietly.

“Yes needs. I have needs, you have needs, we all have needs.”

“But this is a same sex couple here.”

“So.”

“So… It doesn’t bother you?”

“No Chief, it doesn’t. Sometimes I wish all my needs could be satisfied like that.”

“By your Guide?” questioned Blair.

“No having to do anything but look out for danger, hunt, protect. Knowing you have someone to rely on for all your needs… Feeding you, waiting on you, having sex with you. What about you, Blair?”

“Me?” squeaked Blair. “How do I feel about it?”

“No, do you want to have sex with me?”

Blair was stunned by the turn of events.

Jim turned on the couch to face him, “I’d like to have sex with you.” He moved a little closer to his stunned Guide. His stunned, aroused Guide. “And judging by that bulge between your legs, I’d say you’d like to have sex with me.” Jim’s hand touched his knee and he jumped. “It’s only natural by the looks of things. 

"Every sentinel needs a guide. Every sentinel needs his guide. I know I need mine right now.” Jim’s hand reached up and touched Blair cheek then gently pulled his face forward as he leaned towards him and locked his lips to Blair’s.

Things seemed to go by in a blur for a while, all Blair remembered later was that Jim’s tongue had entered his mouth, his hand had entered his pants, they made out for a while before Jim tugged him to his feet and got him upstairs to his big bed. The next thing Blair knew, both he and Jim were naked and Jim was doing amazing things to his cock with his mouth and several of his fingers were presently lodged in his ass stretching it to take something a bit bigger.

Jim drank him dry after he came and made a slow trip up his body, pushing his legs apart as the fingers slipped from his body. Jim made his way back to Blair’s mouth taking it again passionately before leaning back to pick up a tube, squeeze out some more of the slick substance to coat his very erect and leaking cock. Blair looked up at him in wonder at how fast this had happened. How unexpected, but God, how wonderful.

Jim helped Blair lift his legs onto his shoulders them moved forward guiding his cock to Blair’s opening and pushing in. The flesh resisted, and Blair grimaced, but when he relaxed Jim sank into him. Letting his need take over, he began to move, to thrust in and out of his guide slowly, trying to give him as much pleasure as he could. But then he sped up needing to take his own pleasure, needing to sate himself as well. Bringing them both to a mind-blowing orgasm together. 

Jim lay a little on Blair coming down, both panting heavily. Then he pulled out and fell onto his own back.

“Whoa, where did that all come from?” muttered Blair.

Jim turned on his side and ran a finger over his guide’s lips. “I’ve wanted to jump you for so long, Chief. But I didn’t think you swung that way.”

“Yeah, but how could you have known just by reading that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, sentinel senses, maybe, that slight smell that comes off you when you’re aroused. Maybe that’s why I read it, to see why it got you going.”

“Oh.” said Blair forgetting something he’d already known Jim could do easily. “You mean I can’t even jerk off without you knowing.”

Jim smiled, “No way Chief. Wondered why you did that so often. Now I think you’d better rescue dinner before it burns, or I just might have to spank you.”

“Wha—“ Blair shot up and off the bed, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we.”

Blair grabbed his pants and hurried down to save their dinner. Jim wouldn’t, would he? Then he smiled, might be fun to see if he did. He really didn’t mind a primal sentinel, especially when he needed his guide.

THE END


End file.
